


First Day

by Sam_Leonhart



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Skipping Class, This was for a tumblr Giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Leonhart/pseuds/Sam_Leonhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten skips class first day of school to see his niece.</p>
<p>Written as a giveaway for dbzebra on tumblr, so please forgive brevity as I was working with constraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**First Day**

**Story for: dbzebra**

 

                The wind was barely blowing when the dark haired teen squeezed through the third floor bathroom window. He hung there for a minute, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “Well, perks of wearing my hair like Dad’s…” he muttered to himself as he dropped slowly to the ground outside of the school. “Never would get hair in my eyes.” He shook his head to get his hair off of his shoulders before walking to the edge of the campus.

                “So, if I leave now, Mom won’t kill me,” Son Goten said as he approached the wall outside of Orange Star High School. “Well, I mean, she probably will. She’ll be mad I’m skipping school already.” He looked up the wall at the sun, covering his eyes to prevent glare. “But it’s not like I’m learning anything, it’s literally the first day. It’s not like we’re actually doing lessons.” He looked around to see if any campus guards or fellow students were approaching, and then jumped up onto the 15-foot brick wall, perched like a bird, or some cool anti-villain that he would see in the anime he watches, and glanced at his phone. “I mean, it’s only 1. I probably will only miss science prep for Tuesday and _maybe_ an assignment in Calculus…” With that, he shrugged and jumped down onto the sidewalk before speaking to the phone. “Call Bro.”

                After a few rings, the other line popped into life, Gohan’s voice coming from the speaker. “Hey Goten, I’m at a conference, what do you need?” Goten pulled a face as he checked for cars at the crosswalk.

                “Uh, what time does Videl need to leave her sparring matches at Satan’s dojo?” he asked as he ran a little too fast to beat an oncoming car, leaving a rush of wind to rock it as it drove by. “I have an idea.”

                “Well, she usually would end around 5, but with Pan starting Kindergarten, she’ll be leaving around 2 or 3. Also…” Gohan’s voice trailed off for a second, as if he were checking something. “It’s 1:12, Goten. What class are you in?” His brother’s response was a curt cough.

                “Don’t tell Mom. Bye,” Before Gohan could chew him out, Goten ended the call and walked by a group of college girls, to whom he gave a quick smile. “Ladies.” They giggled and moved on, and when they thought he was out of earshot, started talking about how his muscles and hair made him look dumb. Biting his tongue, Goten kept ‘walking’ the 15 minutes to his destination across town on the west side – Satan City Hercule Dojo. As the original flagship, it hadn’t been rebranded with Mr. Satan’s current stage name, instead using the one he used when Videl was young.

                His first order of business: “VIDEL!” Almost everyone froze and their heads snapped to him, although Videl’s fist kept going, hitting her partner hard enough to send him spinning to the ground. Goten winced as the guy hit the mat and bounced. “Uh… You can stay your full time, and I’ll get Pan?” He shrugged apologetically as Videl checked to make sure her partner wasn’t injured by her near full-powered punch.

                “You could do better than yelling,” Videl said with an annoyed growl before sighing and helped the man up. “But thank you,” she turned to him with a smile. “She would love to see you, and I could use a full day training here. It’s been awhile.” Goten smiled and thanked her, giving her a big hug before turning and leaving, waving a hasty good-bye as she went to get some painkillers to give to the guy she punched.

                Goten slipped out the door and turned towards the north side of town. It was getting close to 2 now, and he decided to walk normal speed and take his time. He would be spending his energy while with Pan, so he may as well get some sort of rest. Although, now that he had free time, he realized he was still skipping school, which his mom wouldn’t like. “I think I can ask Tara for Calc notes… I did help her through Chem last year, she kinda owes me…” After a few minutes of ruminating, he pulled out his phone. “Actually, I am pretty sure it’s passing period, and I do have her number.” He dialed her number and talked to her through the passing period, convincing her to help as he approached Pan’s school around the time it lets out.

                He got there around 2:05, just in time for a small black haired child with a missing tooth and a bandage on her face to barrel out of the doors. “UNCAL GOTEN!” Cue a Pan-style Fast Ball Special as she slammed into his gut at full force, knocking Goten down.

                “I made a new friend!” Pan exclaimed proudly, sitting on her high school uncle’s chest. She pointed at a small girl who was holding her mom’s hand and waving at Pan with the other. Pan put more weight on Goten’s chest to wave back.

                Goten’s only response was to laugh and pick Pan up. “Glad you had a great first day, champ! Wanna talk it over ice cream?” Pan’s eyes lit up as she dropped her Kame School Backpack that Master Roshi made her.

                “Is it that really cool place with the frozen air gas thingy that Grandpa showed us?!” Goten smiled and nodded as Pan took a hold of his hand, leading them away from school.

                _“Glad to know we both had a good first day,”_ Goten thought as they ran for ice cream.


End file.
